The invention relates to a hinge, in particular for furniture doors, comprising a hinge arm or the like mountable on the furniture body and a hinge casing insertable into a recess in the furniture door, the hinge arm and hinge casing being connected by means of hinge links, one of the hinge links being mounted on pivot pins projecting from the hinge casing wall into the interior of the casing, and the other of the hinge links being mounted on a hinge axle extending through the hinge casing.